The Swan twins
by salllzy
Summary: Her aunt and uncle, the two people that she was the closest to. She loved her dad and that wouldn't change, that was why she went to Forks to be with them. But what if Bella's aunt and uncle taught her how to stand up for herself. What would it be like if they were old? Meet the Swan twins, people who make the Volturi look like a kitten.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Do not own Twilight, nor is any money made off this. **

**Authors note- Now, I know we have Second Chances up already. But bear with us! It will start picking up again soon! For now just enjoy this, once again me dear old Salllzy and Imaginary Raine bring you this! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Three sets of eyes locked with the predators two were a starlting silver and one was a deep chocolate brown colour, three sets of bright red eyes were looking at them. They could see the hunger in them, see the want that clearly shone from their eyes but they weren't sure just what they wanted, was it their blood? Or their bodies? A set of dark chocolate brown eyed that were filled with apprehension looked at one of the predators, it was a mistake as the predator purred out in a deep rumbling voice.

"Bella, come."

He held his hands out as if he was going to hug her or like someone who was greeting an old friend, she knew that it wasn't true. She felt arms wrap around her shoulders and pull her back, there was a growl but it was ignored but just because it was ignored didn't mean that it didn't have any effects on them, it did and they all felt a small shiver run down their backs.

"You won't get her so easily."

One of the hunters smiled and looked at the man that was stood opposite him, ah such lovely eyes, the predator wondered if he would keep the startling silver eyes that reminded him of steel with how hard they were. But that didn't matter right now, his prey was disobeying him and he didn't like to be disobeyed. Everyone bent to his will and wishes, and he wasn't going to allow his prey to change that.

"But she is _his_, just like you are _mine_."

A smirk came upon the predators lips as he saw the shudder that ran through his prey, he knew it wasn't disgust after all he was going to show his prey so many wonderful things. That was after he caught his prey, he wasn't going to allow his prey to escape him for much longer, the predator looked at his fellow hunters. It seemed like they were all of the same mind, a smirk came to his lips as he looked at his prey. He couldn't help but lick his lips as he thought about everything he would do to him.

"Brother."

Silver eyes met silver and the two of them came to an agreement, no matter what happens they would not be getting Bella, they didn't care about what happened to them. Their eyes moved to the predators that were still staring at them, there was a hunger in their eyes. A hunger that should scare them, that should make them want to run away yet it didn't. But just as the hunters were about to move their prey ran.

"Go!"

The yell came from the only male in the group and the two females wanted to stop and pull him with them, but they knew that someone would need to stay behind and distract them. To buy them some time, they had both volunteered but he had shot them down, it was his job he had told them. Tears gathered in the dark chocolate eyes as she looked at the silver eyes that were filled with acceptance, as if he had known that he would be dying on this day. She gave him a quick hug and began running away from him, they had agreed to split up. To go their separate ways so it would make it harder for the hunters to find them, silver eyes met silver and there was a small trace of sadness in her eyes as she looked at her brother at her twin.

"Take care brother."

He smiled and looked at her he placed a soft kiss to her forehead before she gently pushed her.

"Take care of yourself sister."

She swallowed and nodded her head as she turned and began running away, a feat that would have been hard if she was wearing high heels but she wasn't. Instead she was bare foot, before he could say anything he was slammed against the wall and cold lips were pressed against his neck.

"Such a brave prey, such a brave man. Willing to give yourself up for your family."

A tongue found his pulse point and he shivered as it was licked, he was nearly in bliss until he heard a scream, he tried to pull himself free of the predators grasp but couldn't. The predator smiled as he looked down at his prey, such lovely prey, such brave prey.

"I did say that you are _mine_ just like they are _theirs._"

A second scream echoed throughout the halls and he tried to break free once again, this time he was slammed against the wall and his hands were pinned above his head. He felt

A cold nose against his neck and he fought back the urge to make a remark about it, he wasn't going to let them harm his family, not when it was clear that they could escape. Not anymore and none of them were sure if they really wanted to.

"All _mine_ little one."

Before he could say anything there was pain as the predator bit his neck and blood began pouring out of the bite mark on his neck as the hunter began greedily drinking from him, the last thing that any of them saw was blood stained lips as the predators smiled down at them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Do not own Twilight, nor is any money made off this.**

**Authors note- Once again me dear old Salllzy and Imaginary Raine bring you this! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Italy, Volterra home of the Volturi and the ruling government that kept the humans ignorant of the existence of vampires, they had ruled for nearly three thousand years. While that was a feat in itself it had not been without lose of life or without pain, many of them had suffered a loss and many of them had followed their loved ones into death.

Mates were something that vampires worshipped, they completed them, halved their bloodlust and made them whole. It was why if you wanted to cripple a vampire you took out their mate first, after all a mate weakened vampire is not truly living, they are merely existing. That being said a vampire could not harm their mate, well they could in a state of bloodlust, such cases were rare but they did happen. Normally such cases had devastating effects on the vampire that had harmed their mate, it could lead to a vampire becoming suicidal.

Vampire relied on blood to keep them alive it could be animal or it could be human, when deprived of blood for long periods of time it could cause them to go into blood lust, but so could the call of battle, the feeling of striking down their enemies and watching as they died before them. However blood lust caused by a feeding frenzy could also cause in the result of a mate being harmed, during a feeding frenzy that leads to blood lust can often cause a vampire to forget just who his or her mate was. It was cases like this that could allow a vampire to attack his or her mate and sometimes kill them, the death of a mate is soul shattering for a vampire. They feel as if part of their soul has been ripped out and they will never get it back, most vampires chose death rather than live without their mate.

There had only ever been one case of a vampire surviving after the lose of his mate. Marcus Volturi and one of the leading brothers, no one knew just how he was able to keep living after the death of his mate, Didyme and many of them weren't sure if they wanted to know or not. There were many misconceptions, one of them was the Volturi were nothing but blood thirsty killers that didn't have a soul.

It was why most vampires claimed that they were nothing but monsters, it was why many of them would kill hundreds of people. Yet the Volturi were not all that bad, they gave rules and brought some amount of peace to a species that would otherwise be chaotic and unsupervised. If they didn't keep the vampires in line with an iron hand then they would have been exposed years ago, and with how far humanity had came there was no doubt that they would be very able to wipe them out.

So while many vampires spread rumours about how blood thirsty they were and how many people had died because of them, they were cold and unmoving that wasn't to say that they weren't affected. Every guard knew just how affected each brother was, how deep the words hurt them especially those that came from the mouth of Carlisle Cullen who they had once called friend and brother. Although many of them didn't know if the brothers still classed him as a friend any more, the guards knew that if someone who they had called friend was doing that then they wouldn't be their friend anymore, nor would they be alive. But they kept their mouths closed and did their work, but that didn't stop their thoughts and many of them wished that they could have nice long 'chats' with those that had slandered their masters there were even quite a few plans should they ever get hold of Carlisle Cullen.

But that was not what was happening in the walls of the city and while many of the guards wished that they could go to America they knew that they wouldn't be allowed, but they knew that it was still lonely being at the top. Many didn't want to know what was going through Aro Volturi's head and many didn't want to get to know the vampire, but Aro knew that being one of the ruling brothers was sometimes tiresome. He wasn't the only one to feel this way either, both of his brothers felt the same way, but there was nothing that could be done about it at least not now. Both he and Caius had been married for some time, and it had been wonderful. But now?

Now it wasn't what it had once been, the love that they had felt for each other had slowly faded away, but that had been because they were not mates, because they didn't have the bond between them. Still they had been married for a good long time and it had been good while it lasted, it had been pleasurable for both him and his brothers and the hadn't found any real reason to complain about their marriages either.

Red eyes turned and looked at the woman that he had called his wife, she had several suitcases with her. It was everything that he had ever bought her, all the clothes and the jewellery that he had gifted her over the years. He was sad to see her go but he knew that the marriage was no longer working, that eventually the two of them would be at each other throats and possibly kill each other. Something that neither of them wanted.

But that didn't change the fact that she had been his companion, ever since she had been changed. So it was hard for him to let her go, but he knew that she had to leave it wasn't fair to keep her here.

"I am leaving Aro."

Aro looked at her, the blue contacts that she was wearing made her eyes look purple in colour, and he knew that once she was safely out of the castle and city she would remove them if only to have a small amount of freedom, something that he could understand.

"I can see that Sulpicia, while I wish that you would not leave I know that I cannot force you to stay."

Purple eyes looked at him, and he found that he couldn't bring himself to say the words that he wanted to say, they had been together for millennia and they both knew that it wouldn't last but he hoped that she had enjoyed their time together, he knew that he had.

"I wish you the best Aro, and I know that you will find someone who will complete you far better than I ever could."

With that she walked away, Aro sighed and slumped down in his chair, human habits that he had picked up. While most of the time he found them annoying and not worth his time he could see the benefits of acting human, he could also understand why humans sighed so much. Aro pinched the bridge of his nose, while he did regret the loss of Sulpicia he knew that it was for the best and he didn't have time to sit around and fall into a pit of self pity, but he could understand Marcus a bit more now, if the pain he was feeling was anything like the pain that Marcus felt when Didyme died.

Still the castle was not going to run itself and while he wished that he could take a small amount of time to gather his thoughts and try to be cheerful he knew that it wasn't the time to do so, he looked at the door as his brother in all but venom Caius came walking in.

"Sulpicia is gone?"

Aro gave a tried nod which was saying something because as a vampire he shouldn't get tried.

"Yes, she has been dropped off at the airport."

Caius nodded and the two of them made their way to the throne room, they both spotted Marcus on his throne looking as bored as ever and Aro had the feeling that it was going to be a very long day. Aro and Caius both settled themselves on their thrones, Marcus looked as bored as ever and despite the fact that there had been small traces of life in his eyes it didn't change the fact that the other vampire was still existing not living.

Aro rested his chin on his hand and wondered what the day would bring, he hoped that it would provide some form of distraction for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Do not own Twilight, nor is any money made off this. **

**Authors note- Once again me dear old Salllzy and Imaginary Raine bring you this!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

On a private island in the middle of the Caribbean ocean, was two people. However they were not normal people not by anyone's imagination or standard, they were cold, cruel and could be seen as evil. Or that was the impression that everyone else got, however to those that were family. It was a different thing altogether, warm, kind, loving and funny. They wore a mask in public to keep others at bay, there was only 4 members of their family left now. Many of them had been killed years ago during the witch trials and before that?

The Romanians had killed off many of them, once they had been a people that was in the thousands but they had been slaughtered by the Romanians, the Romanians hadn't liked how close they had been getting with a new coven called the Volturi. So they had killed them and in return? The Volturi had dethroned the Romanians and killed most of them, but that hadn't brought back the gifted.

The gifted, that was what they were called, each person had a unique gift that was special to the family or to that person. Some people had mental shields so strong they couldn't be broken, others could control fire. While family members had similar gifts to one another no gift was the same, it was why they were called the gifted. It was why many people loved and feared them, it was why they had been killed.

Still a small family had escaped the massacre and had moved to America and England. But then the witch hunts came and what was a family of thirty was down to three, an entire race was nearly killed off because people feared them, because people called them devil spawn. Still three lived and three moved from one country to another, from England to America.

These three people?

The last remaining member of the Swan family, a family that had once ruled over the gifted, a family that had been loved by one and all. Angel Swan the eldest out of the three of them, he had just turned 25 when the witch hunts had began, he had kept his siblings safe. Regina and Charlie, the two people that were his world now, Regina how twin that was born a few minutes after him. And Charlie that was a full 20 years younger than both him and Regina.

Still he had just seen his family being burned at the stake, their sweet and loving mother was gone, their kind and caring father that would get blood from a stone if he could. Dead. They had lost everything, thankfully Regina couldn't remember much of what had happened and Charlie was too young to understand what was going on, for that he was grateful. They had grabbed what they had left and fled England and moved to America, there they started up some shops small ones but still it brought in money.

Eventually they opened up more than one or two shops, soon full streets of their shops were opened up and since everything was so cheap they kept getting people to come back. Then the first world war happened and people were called to arms, however it was not their war, why should they bleed for people who had killed their family? And for what? Because they were different!

So they sat back and waited and eventually the war ended, but not without many lives lost and the ground stained with blood, slowly they came back into civilization. Their shops reopened and they played the part of the mourning family, many people bought it and they became well liked once again. The opened up more shops, built homes for people, animal shelters. Soon there wasn't something that they weren't involved in.

When the second world war rolled around they were on their island, an island that only they knew about and what had became their home. However when the second war ended they didn't come back to civilization, instead they allowed their shops to open back up, but they stayed out of the public eye. Everything was going well for them, they were slowly rebuilding what they had lost, while nothing could ever compare to losing their family, and almost being wiped out. They were healing.

For years they relied on each other, then Charlie fell in love. While Regina tried to be happy for Charlie, and tried to support him she hadn't liked Renee. Regina couldn't stand the flighty woman and found that Renee spent most of her time with her head in the clouds, Regina also didn't like her because she complained about the small town that Charlie lived in, she had found the small town of Forks to be quite quaint and she enjoyed visiting her younger brother.

Then they had found out the Renee had been pregnant, at first they had been joyful even Angel came to visit the two and offer his congratulations, even though he didn't stay long Charlie had enjoyed seeing him it hadn't helped that Angle had taken great pleasure in scaring Renee, at first Regina had thought that it had been Angel that had caused the relationship to break down, but she knew her brother and knew that it wasn't that. Regina had stayed with Renee through the pregnancy and wanted to kill her when Renee divorced Charlie because he wouldn't leave the town that he had came to love, then Renee had the gall to take Isabella away from them, from Charlie and she had saw red.

Regina had wanted to go after her, to make her pay. But Charlie had made her promise that she wouldn't do anything, that killing Renee wouldn't solve anything, Regina hadn't liked it but she had agreed. For her brother's sake, it had been all that stayed her hand, she knew that Bella would have been better with them. No child so have to pay their mother's bills, make sure that there was food in the fridge, no child so have to go out and find their own mother.

It had baffled her, Bella had stayed by her mother for so long and had done things that she shouldn't have to do, it wasn't her job to pay bills or buy food. Yet she did, Regina had went to visit Bella once and it had only been once, she had swore that she would never go to Renee's again, still she had seen Bella and managed to get a photo of the two of them.

It had been shortly after that visit that Angel had been taken into hospital, he had just collapsed one day and had been found by his bodyguards. After that it had been a race to find out what was wrong, but it had been a very severe case of exhaustion. He had pushed his body much farther than what it could go, and he was stuck in a hospital bed, not only was his body starving it was dehydrated as well.

It was then that Charlie and Regina had put their foot down, they hired an assistant and a secretary it wasn't like they couldn't afford to, so while they were going through the mountains of paperwork that had accumulated while Angel was in the hospital. Bella was visiting him, it was also at this time the Renee learned just how much money they had. Which of course led her to demanding money off Charlie, Regina had stood firm and hired an army of lawyers. What they had found was appalling, Renee was in several thousand worth of debt which she had no real way of paying off, it was the reason that she was demanding money off Charlie, Regina and Angel. She also claimed that as Bella's guardian she had rights to the money that was given to Bella.

However only Bella could access the money, but she couldn't touch it until she had turned 21. Still Renee was digging herself into a bigger hole, and more debt as well. Debt that everyone knew she couldn't get out of, still while they were fighting a legal battle that they were winning Angel was spending time with Bella. At first Bella had been unsure of him, her only memories of him were indifferent, he had never really been there for her and she couldn't find a way to connect to him. If she was honest with herself she didn't know anything about him, all she knew was he was the eldest out of him, Charlie and Regina. But that was it.

But now that she was getting to know him he was different, she found that he didn't like her mother. For reasons that he wouldn't explain, and she didn't ask, still he taught her how to play chess and once she learned the rules and how each piece moved she found that she enjoyed it, it challenged her. She also learned that he could play nearly any musical instrument, it was one of his pastimes and Regina could sing opera as well. When Bella left the hospital she had gotten him to promise that she would be able to listen to them one day, he had laughed and agreed.

It was why both he and Regina were on their island, he had been forced to take time off and not just by his doctor either, both Charlie and Regina had argued with him to take time off. While the battle with Renee was still going on and she was losing quite badly, they were taking time for themselves. They knew that the team that they had put together would be able to handle anything that came their way, and they knew that should anything be of great importance or an emergency then they would be brought back in. As it was there was nothing that really needed their attention, and Regina was glad. She couldn't remember the last time that the two of them had just sat together and relaxed, it was nice and she knew that it wouldn't last.

So she was going to enjoy it while she could, which was part of the reason that she was laid out on their beach sun bathing, sitting underneath a beach umbrella was Angel he was reading something, what she didn't know. But if it was work? Then she would pull him about it, he had been told that he wasn't allowed to do any work, and no matter how much he argued the fact, it wasn't going to change. Regina sighed as the broke through the clouds once more, for however long this peace lasted she was going to enjoy it.

"Bella is going to Forks to see Charlie."

Regina looked at her brother, what was he getting at? He had something planned and she knew it, he could never keep anything from her. But lately she wasn't so sure, they were twins they knew everything about each other so why did it feel like he was keeping secrets from her? This wasn't the first time that she had felt like this either, still he was her brother and she loved him, even if he pushed her buttons sometime.

"Oh? I thought she had decided against going to see Charlie, mainly because Renee had poisoned her mind."

Angel hummed at her answer, he had only been out of the hospital for a few months and was trying to everything in order, mainly because he would be going to Forks and didn't want to leave anything unfinished.

"Perhaps, but Bella is stubborn like all Swans are known for. I doubt she has believed Renee's lies about her father and us."

Regina nodded her head, Bella was a Swan and had the stubbornness of one.

"Why bring this up?"

Angel looked up from his papers as he smiled.

"I was thinking of going to Forks, after all it has been too long since we were all together."

Regina smirked as she saw her brother's plan, it was no wonder that he practically owned half of the world. Regina looked at Angel and purred out.

"I think I will go with you dear brother, after all it has been sometime since I saw Charlie and Bella."

The Swan twins smirked at each other, Forks wouldn't know what had hit them. Regina looked at her brother and smiled.

"Shall I call the private jet or will you?"

Angel looked up from his paperwork and moved it to one side as he adjusted his sunglasses, the glass and metal glinted in the light as he smirked.

"You can do the honours my dear sister."

Regina pulled out her phone and began to dial a familiar number, Angel looked at the stack of paperwork that he needed to get done. He knew that he shouldn't be doing it, that he had a secretary and an assistant to do it but he wasn't about to let them handle such delicate matters.

Regina snapped her phone shut and looked at her brother.

"It is done."

Angel nodded his head and looked at the last sheet of paperwork that he needed to do, Regina watched as he read it before he signed his name at the bottom, with that the two of them stood up and began making their way to their house. The brother and sister duo linked arms, and shared a smirk.

The small town of Forks wouldn't know what had hit them by the time that Swan twins were done with it, and God help anyone that upsets their family because they would have no mercy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Do not own Twilight, nor is any money made off this. **

**Authors note- Now, I know we have Second Chances up already. But bear with us! It will start picking up again soon! For now just enjoy this, once again me dear old Salllzy and Imaginary Raine bring you this! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

The plane that had taken them from Rio to America had been a private jet, courtesy of Angel. Regina had been willing to fly with other people but after years in seclusion had left Angel with a slight phobia of people, so it was baffling Regina as to why he was going to Forks. Still she hoped that this trip would help him, or it could back fire on them. Still Regina held hope that he would somewhat heal, or maybe find someone to settle down with.

Settling down with someone? Regina had dreamed about that once, finding someone to settle down with. But as the years passed the dream got smaller and smaller, still she felt like this trip to Forks would be good for them, it would also allow them to see just what had been going on in Bella's life. The last time either of them had seen Bella was shortly after Angel had been admitted into hospital, but she hadn't said anything about her life.

They were eager to know what she had been doing with herself, had she chosen what she wanted to do? If so what did she want to be? They were questions that they didn't have the answer, to while Angel could safely say that his work had came between him and his family and while he was ashamed of it he was glad that it was him. After all Regina had her own line of clothes and perfumes to worry about, and he knew that she got large amounts of paper work as well so he couldn't ask her. Charlie also had large amounts of paper work to deal with, with him being the chief of police it was no wonder that he would often get home at one or two o'clock.

When the plane touched down the two of them shared a smile, it was going to be strange being together again, the last time they had been together there had been a fight with some vampires and a incident with a chainsaw. Something that still had Regina laughing whenever they talked about it, a limo was waiting for them when they left the small airport, they felt that it was better to land in a small airport than one of the bigger ones. Still as they climbed into the limo they wondered what was going to happen, however when they pulled up to their small five bedroomed house all thoughts flew out of their head.

They had first built the house when Charlie had moved to Forks, it had seemed like a good idea at the time. They would have had a bedroom each, a place where they could have their own peace and quiet, they had saved the master bedroom for Charlie since he was married at the time. But like all of their plans it didn't work like that, it started with Charlie and Renee getting divorced. Then it had spiralled down from there, still it was going to be used now no matter how late it was.

The last time either of them had seen Bella was shortly after Angel had been admitted into hospital, but she hadn't said anything about her life.

They were eager to know what she had been doing with herself, had she chosen what she wanted to do? If so what did she want to be? They were questions that they didn't have the answer, to while Angel could safely say that his work had came between him and his family and while he was ashamed of it he was glad that it was him. After all Regina had her own line of clothes and perfumes to worry about, and he knew that she got large amounts of paper work as well so he couldn't ask her. Charlie also had large amounts of paper work to deal with, with him being the chief of police it was no wonder that he would often get home at one or two o'clock.

When the plane touched down the two of them shared a smile, it was going to be strange being together again, the last time they had been together there had been a fight with some vampires and a incident with a chainsaw. Something that still had Regina laughing whenever they talked about it, a limo was waiting for them when they left the small airport, they felt that it was better to land in a small airport than one of the bigger ones. Still as they climbed into the limo they wondered what was going to happen, however when they pulled up to their small five bedroomed house all thoughts flew out of their head.

They had first built the house when Charlie had moved to Forks, it had seemed like a good idea at the time. They would have had a bedroom each, a place where they could have their own peace and quiet, they had saved the master bedroom for Charlie since he was married at the time. But like all of their plans it didn't work like that, it started with Charlie and Renee getting divorced. Then it had spiralled down from there, still it was going to be used now no matter how late it was. Regina looked around and scrunched up her nose.

"It's dusty, I thought you hired someone to keep it clean."

Angel shrugged his shoulders before he looked around the room, everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, there was even a couple of spiders crawling around on the table.

"I did then fired her, she was trying to find dirt on Charlie. Needless to say she is now penniless and is homeless as well."

Regina sighed and shook her head.

"You can't destroy people's lives just because they want to get dirt on us."

He rolled his eyes at her, even though he wore sunglasses nearly all the time Regina knew that he was rolling his eyes. She wasn't stupid and knew her brother well enough to know that he was doing it.

"It's my job to protect you, besides last time I checked I had every right as the eldest to do so."

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose before looking through her bag, she needed pain killers. She could feel the headache that was building already and they hadn't even been here for a full day yet! She stopped when she heard the husky chuckle of her brother, she turned and his silver eyes were looking at her. Regina swallowed as she looked into her brother's haunted eyes.

"I will do anything to keep you, Charlie and Bella safe Gina you know that. You know me, if anyone so much as hurts you there will be hell to pay no matter what."

Regina wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him, her head was resting on his shoulder as she sighed.

"I know that brother, I know that you do all that you can to keep us safe. But I know the toll that it takes on you."

Angel opened his mouth to object but Regina stopped him by placing her finger on his lips.

"Lets us take care of you for once, spend time with Bella and maybe you will find that special man that you have always wanted."

Regina watched as he weighed up his options, he knew what she was trying to do and he found that he couldn't be angry at her for it. He simply nodded his head and watched as a blinding smile came onto her lips, she looked so lovely when she smiled and he wished that she would do it more, however if she was going to find someone for him. Then he was going to find someone for her, after it would only be fair, but not until he had a nice long 'chat' with whoever his sister ended up with.

~~~~ Bella ~~~~

She looked at her suitcase in just a few short moments she would be getting drove to the airport where she would be going to Forks, her mother didn't want her to go but that was fine by her. Because she wanted to go, she wanted to see Charlie, her dad. She wanted to see the other members of her family, while she detested Forks she loved her family and that was why she was going, there was no other reason. Bella jumped when she heard her mother call her.

"Bella?"

She grabbed her suitcase and began walking out of her room, hoping that this would be the last time that she ever saw this house.

"Coming!"

If she could have Bella would have skipped down the stairs, but she knew how clumsy she was. She most likely would have ended up falling flat onto her face and then getting rushed to the hospital delaying her trip to Forks. Still she was going to be free!

"Bella!"

Bella placed her suitcase into the trunk of the car and allowed her mother to drive her to the airport and to her freedom, with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. Bella sighed as she played with the hem of her favourite shirt a sleeveless, white eyelet lace; Bella was wearing it as a farewell gesture. Her carry-on item was a parka, as soon as she got to Forks she was going to burn the thing, she hated it.

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that her mother 'escaped' with her when she was only a few months old. Bella now knew that it was because Charlie wouldn't let her have money, at first she had thought that it was shallow. Until she learned that the money was hers, that it was a trust fund given to her and her mother had no real right to it.

That had been one of the reasons, Bella wasn't sure what the rest of them were and she was sure that she didn't want to know what the other reason were.

"Bella."

Renee sighed at her, one the thousand times that she had sighed at it was beginning to grate on Bella's nerves, Renee sighed once again just before Bella got on the plane, she was just a few steps towards freedom, she wouldn't have to pay for bills or anything like that she could be a teenager for some time. She could learn what it was like to be a teenager, she could break curfew and stay out late. It was one of the things that she couldn't do while living with her mother, her mother had a very bad habit of getting lost no matter where she was.

"You don't have to do this."

Bella shook her head, she knew that her mother meant well but she really wanted to go, for some reason she felt that her life was in Forks. That she would be able to settle down for a bit, she knew that there would be adventure, that was always granted were the Swan twins were concerned. Still Bella looked at her mother and noticed that they looked nearly the same.

Renee looked a lot like Bella, except with short hair and laugh lines were as Bella got Charlie's dark hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. Bella felt a giant spasm of panic as she stared at her mother's wide, childlike eyes. How could she leave her somewhat loving mother to fend for herself, who would go looking for her should she get lost? But that wasn't the problem she was erratic, and harebrained still how would she fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still she wanted to go to Forks.

When she had been younger she had hated the small town because there hadn't been much to do and it rained a lot, she had a friend when she had went to Forks, Jacob Black. But she doubted that the teen would remember her, it had been years after all. Still going to Forks might be a good thing for her, Bella knew that she was a third wheel between her mother and Phil her current boyfriend, she also knew that they would be on the road a lot. It was part of the reason as to why she was going to Forks.

Her mother had felt that she had needed a stable environment to be in, it had also worked in Bella's favour as well. She had been trying to come up with a way to go to Forks, but she would still miss the sunny skies of Phoenix. The hustle and bustle of the city, but it wasn't going to change her mind. She was going to go to Forks whether her mother liked it or not.

"Tell Charlie I said, 'Hi.'"

Bella knew that she would pass on the message but whether Charlie like the message was another thing completely.

"I will."

Bella watched as her mother looked at her and spoke in a determined voice.

"I'll see you soon, you can come home whenever you want I'll come right back as soon as you need me."

But Bella could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise, which was strange as normally she wouldn't make such a big deal about her going to Forks, Bella hoped that her mother wouldn't do anything to destroy her chances.

"Don't worry about me, It'll be great. I love you, Mom."

She hugged Bella tightly for a minute, and then she got on the plane, Bella looked out of the window and spotted her mother, it was strange going so far away from her. But she wanted this, she needed this. It still didn't change the fact that, it was a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother her; the hour in the car with Charlie, though she was a little worried about. Bella wasn't sure what to say to the man, she also didn't know what to say to her aunt and uncle. It had been nearly a year since she had last seen them.

Still Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that she was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. He'd already gotten Bella registered for high school, she silently groaned at that, if there was one thing she hated it was school and was going to help her get a car. That was if her aunt and uncle hadn't already bought her one, she had no idea what to expect when she got to Forks.

Bella was slightly shocked when she found Charlie was waiting for her with the cruiser. Bella groaned but had been expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. Bella' primary motivation behind buying a car or seeing what car her aunt and uncle had bought for her, she knew that they would do something like that but she also knew that deep down she couldn't accept it, but she was determined to buy her own car despite the scarcity of her funds, she refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop, and Bella knew that from experience having been stopped by the police a few times. Or when she had seen other people driving behind a police car, she had been laughing at their misfortune.

Charlie gave her an awkward, one-armed hug when Bella stumbled my way off the plane. Bella enjoyed the feeling of warmth that Charlie gave off, he also reminded her that she was safe here, that nothing could harm her not with him around. He said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied Bella. His moustache twitched as he kept his arm around Bella, and she knew that he was trying not to laugh at her.

"It's good to see you, Bells."

Bella gave a tentative smile, she wasn't really sure what she could say. But she was saved by Charlie.

"You haven't changed much. How's Renee?"

Bella knew that she could respond to this question, it was something simple and right now she could do simple.

"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad."

She had only a few bags which was rather sad, but she knew that if Regina got her hands on her clothes that would soon change. Most of her clothes for Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. Renee and Bella had pooled their resources together so that they could supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser, Bella began praying to anyone that would listen that Regina didn't find out.

Bella wanted to spend the first few days t forks getting reacquainted with the town not getting took shopping, although she had enjoyed the time that she had went shopping with Regina she had nearly fainted when she had found out just how much they had spent. Regina had waved off the whole issue of money and then dragged her took a bookstore before the two of them had bought the entire store, it was safe to say that Angel had not been amused by the whole thing as it was his bank account they were draining.

Bella was still confused as to how Regina got his bank card and how she knew the pin, but what bothered her the most was how Angel found out, Regina hadn't said and she had merely smiled about the whole thing and had waved off Angle's annoyance as if it was nothing. Bella had thought about it for a long time and put it down to a sibling thing, something that she didn't know about because she was an only child.

"There's a deal for you."

Bella looked at Charlie, she knew that she could call him dad, she had done so in the past but she felt as if too much time had passed for her to call him dad. She would try to call him dad but she knew that it would be hard.

"What deal?"

Charlie smirked and Bella found that it suited him, that somehow he was made for smirking either that or he had spent quite sometime practicing in front of a mirror which seemed highly unlikely.

"There is a truck with your name on it, prove that you can look after it and you might get a new car out of it."

Bella thought over the deal, it seemed fair and there was no hidden strings as far as she could tell, it seemed like a good deal one that she wasn't going to pass up on.

"Deal."

Bella looked out of the window and smiled slightly as she saw all of the trees, Forks was somewhere strange to most people as it was so green, yet she loved it. Loved the smell of the trees and of the rain, when she had been younger she had danced in the rain before going in and getting hot chocolate. They had been fun times for her and now they seemed as if they were a life time ago, Bella was confused when they drove past the house.

"Where are we going?"

Charlie smiled and his moustache twitched as he continued to drive, for all intents and purposes it seemed like he hadn't heard her question, but Bella knew that he had and was keeping it a secret. Bella watched the twisting and winding roads as they came to stop outside of a three story house, Bella watched as Charlie got out of the car and held her door open for her.

Bella looked at the three story house and wondered who lived here? However before she could ask the question the front door opened and she gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- Do not own Twilight, nor is any money made off this. **

**Authors note- Now, I know we have Second Chances up already. But bear with us! It will start picking up again soon! For now just enjoy this, once again me dear old Salllzy and Imaginary Raine bring you this!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Bella hadn't thought about anything as she ran towards the door, thankfully she hadn't tripped over anything and Bella knew that she could trip over air should she be unlucky enough. She sighed when she felt arms wrap around her and a vastly amused voice speak up.

"Miss us did you?"

Bella nodded her head, she couldn't put into words how much she had missed them, she knew that she could try but fail. There was a husky chuckle and Bella looked over her aunts shoulder, there stood in the hallway was her uncle, amusement was written all over him. Regina pulled Bella inside as the two of them moved to the front room, which had been cleaned.

Regina had all but tore the room apart when she had been cleaning it, there was also the issue of furniture but after a few phone calls they had brand new furniture, a cream leather couch went all around the room. Bella looked around the room and felt stunned she could fit her whole bedroom into this one room, she suddenly had the urge to go and explore the rest of the house. Regina smiled at the look on Bella's face, bullying her brother into getting new furniture had been worth it, and now she could tease him about it.

She heard the front door close and the two of them turned and looked at Angel and Charlie, the two men walked in smiling about something. Regina's eyes narrowed as she looked at Angel something was bothering him.

"Isabella."

Bella winced at the tone that her uncle used, it was the same tone that he used when the board members were being 'stubborn pig headed bastards' his words not hers.

"Yes uncle Angel?"

The man was openly scowling as he held her suitcase, Bella didn't understand what the problem was. It was her suitcase, the one that she had brought with her.

"Is this all you brought?"

Bella felt it all click together, he wasn't angry at her but rather the lack of things that she had brought with her, while she could understand why he was so upset, she also didn't like the fact that he was making such a big deal out of it, after all I wasn't like they were as rich as he was.

"Yes."

Angle walked out of the front room and they all heard the sound of the back door opening, Bella looked at her aunt the question in her eyes, a question that was soon answered by the sound of the back door closing and Angel returning empty handed. Bella was openly gaping at him as he looked at her.

"Go upstairs and third door on your left."

Bella wanted to shout at him, to tell him that he wasn't an employee, she wasn't someone that he could boss around. But something in his eyes told her not to do it, Bella felt someone grab hold of her hand and pull her out of the room. She looked at the hand and noticed that it was Regina, she looked at her aunt who winked at her before leading her to a door that had.

'Bella's room'

The writing was cursive and seemed elegant, she looked at Regina with the question on the tip of her tongue but was stopped when the door got pushed open. She felt her breath hitch as she looked at the cream coloured room.

"We didn't know what colour to do it so we thought that it would be best if you picked the colour."

Bella slowly span in a circle as she looked at the room, in the middle of the room was a double bed, the wood was a deep mahogany and had different carving of animals on it, Bella trailed her fingers over the wolf carving that was close to the headboard.

"It's beautiful."

Regina smiled feeling proud of herself, and she had every right to be after all she was the one that designed the room.

"Glad you like it, it took sometime to get right."

Bella whirled around and looked at her, Regina steadied Bella as she looked like a fish out of water.

"You designed this?"

Regina nodded her head, she gestured to the wardrobe that was in the corner of the room. She watched with barely contained glee as Bella opened the wardrobe and gasped.

"Is this?"

Regina calmly and slowly walked towards Bella, she looked at the walk in wardrobe and gave her brother a mental pat on the back. It looked as if he had outdone himself once again.

"All for you? Indeed, Angel felt that your clothes from Phoenix would be rather lacking so he got you these instead."

Bella ran her hand down the nearest jumper and wondered what it was made of.

"What is this?"

Regina looked at the jumper and remembered that she had been the one that had picked it out for Bella, Angel was just going to buy it so she had a jumper.

"It's cashmere."

Bella's eyes nearly bugged out of her skull as she looked at the jumper, then back to her aunt.

"But why?"

Regina gently pulled Bella over to the bed before she pulled her niece down onto it, she placed both of her hands on Bella's shoulders.

"Do you know what the Swan motto is?"

Bella numbly shook her head, there was a motto? Why hadn't she heard about it? Regina smiled as she looked at Bella she could tell that she was confused.

"The Swan motto is family first, and never turn your back on those you call family."

Regina knew why the motto was the way that it was, they had been a large family with not just gifted in, there was vampires and even a couple of moon children. Never once had they tried to hurt them and never did they turn their backs on them, that was where the second part of the motto came from, it was a tribute to them and for all that they did for them.

She looked at Bella and could tell that she was thinking over their words, while it wasn't uncommon for people who didn't have Swan blood in them to be called family it didn't happen as often as many people thought, there was only one person that they would and could call family and that was Billy Black. Most of the time they preferred not bring people into the family, but the old shifter had proven himself time and time again. So they were happy to bring him into the family, even if the rest of the reservation left a lot to be desired.

Regina lightly shook her head, she didn't want to think about these thoughts right now, there would be a time and a place for them but it wasn't now. Regina looked at Bella a smile playing on her lips as she asked.

"Shall we finish looking around your room?"

Bella nodded her head so fast that Regina thought that she might have been turned into a bobble head doll, Regina smirked at her line of thought while it was amusing it wouldn't do if she suddenly started laughing for no reason. Regina pulled Bella to a door and looked at Bella.

"Well open it."

Bella looked at her aunt and pushed open the door, and came face to face with an en-suite bathroom.

"So you like it then?"

Bella looked at her aunt who was smiling in the doorway, her arms were crossed over her very large chest as she leaned against the doorframe. Bella wondered just how long they had been planning this for, it was clear that they had been planning this. She turned and looked at her aunt who was looking out of the window she looked as if she was trapped in memories.

"We were supposed to live here after you had been born, we had everything planned out. Then Renee divorced your dad and things changed, so it has been sat here for years waiting to be used."

Regina turned and looked at Bella who had been staring at her intently, she wasn't sure what to make of the small titbit of information getting them to tell you anything was like pulling teeth pain and hard, or if they were feeling really stubborn it was like getting blood from a stone, impossible. Still it was strange to know that they had planned this, that at one point they had made plans to be a family.

Bella knew that they each had their flaws, Angel would work until his body gave up on him. He was stubborn and could be cold and vicious. But on the other hand he was also kind, caring and loving, once you had his loyalty and love you never lost it. Regina was similar to her brother expect she only dealt with what needed her attention, other than that?

She let her assistant deal with it, it took a lot to get Regina's attention. Still to the public she was calm and collected, she was also indifferent, yet when she was at home with her family? She was funny, loving and warm, she reminded Bella of what her grandmother would be like if she was still alive, so yes they did have their faults even Charlie did. But she still loved them no matter what, and even if they sometimes annoyed her she wasn't about to change them for anything.

Regina dragged Bella back to her walk in wardrobe and the two of them began going through her clothes, pointing out what would look good on her and what wouldn't. By the time the food was cooked they had managed to create five different outfits that Bella knew she would wear, after all her aunt had excellent taste and she wasn't about to argue fashion with her, not when she had Gucci on speed dial.

Bella was nervous about school the next day and being the new girl wasn't going to help much either, Forks High School had a frightening (to Bella at least) total of only three hundred and fifty-seven now fifty-eight students; there were more than seven hundred people in her junior class alone back in Phoenix. All of the adults and children in Forks had grown up together their grandparents and parents had been toddlers together, now that was a scary thought for her, she had never been around people who had known each other since they had been toddlers. She had heard about it but she had never seen it and tomorrow she was going to see it first hand.

Bella knew that she would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, a freak, something that they would all stare at because she wasn't from Forks. Bella hummed to herself as she looked through her clothes, perhaps if she looked like a stereotypical girl from Phoenix then maybe she could work this to her advantage. But Bella knew that she didn't fit in at Phoenix, and that she had never really fit in anywhere. She knew that she should be tan, sporty, blond possibly a volleyball player, or a cheerleader Bella snorted at that idea, she could fall over fresh air which shouldn't be possible yet she could do it, she knew that she should be all the things that go with living in the valley of the sun. But she wasn't.

Instead, she was ivory-skinned something that each member of her family had from her dad to Regina they all had ivory coloured skin so at least she didn't feel odd with them, but she didnt even the excuse of blue eyes or red hair, despite the constant sunshine Bella thought that her hair would have gotten some highlights but instead it had stayed the same dark brown it always had been. She had always been slender much like her aunt in that department and her uncle as well who was strangely feminine, but there was a certain softness as well, it was obvious that she not an athlete; she didn't have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without humiliating herself and harming both herself and anyone else who stood too close.

Regina said that Angel had been like that when he had been younger and they had both told her that Charlie had been like that as well, it hadn't been until he was older that he was able to play sports without harming someone. Still it was nice getting told things, when she had asked Renee she had been shrugged off, the two women walked down the stairs and into the dining room.

"Smells good, what is it?"

Angel and Charlie came out of the kitchen they were each carrying a plate, Charlie's moustache was twitching and Angel was trying not to smile. It was obvious to the two men that the woman had been talking fashion, the high pitched squeals and loud exclamations had been heard and they had been in the kitchen.

"Homemade chicken parmesan."

Regina hummed as she sat down in the chair.

"Smells divine."

Angel smiled at her and put his plate on the table, Charlie was already sat down on in his chair and was happily tucking into his food. Bella looked at the food that was in front of her it looked like something out of a five star restaurant, she really didn't want to eat it but her stomach rumbled and demanded that she eat.

"Ready for school?"

Bella looked up at Angel who had asked the question, Angel was cutting his food up on his plate, how he made it seem so elegant was beyond her.

"I think so."

Regina tilted her head and put down her knife and fork.

"You know you have nothing to worry about Bella, if anyone says anything come and talk to one of us. After all once they find some new scandal they will soon forget about you being the new girl."

Bella nodded her head and looked back at her food, suddenly she didn't feel so hungry but she knew that she had to eat, the last thing she wanted was to lose any more weight she was thin enough as it was.

"Will do."

With that sorted the conversation turned to other things.

"What was with the squealing earlier?"

Regina snickered as she looked at Bella who had turned bright red.

"Bella found out about our family friend."

Charlie looked at his daughter, his plate was half empty.

"Which one would that be?"

Regina smirked as Bella became a dark shade of red.

"Gucci."

Angle smirked as did Charlie, the two of them knew the other man quite well, after all he was a gifted as well. It was how he was so successful at being a fashion designer, but they weren't going to tell Bella that just yet.

"He has been a family friend for sometime now."

Bella gaped at them as she tried to wrap her head around the fact that they knew Gucci and called him a family friend, it wasn't just a friend as there was a big difference, they had called him a family friend which meant that Charlie knew him as well. Soon they had finished eating and the plates were loaded up into the dishwasher, Bella felt drained and she had no idea as to why she felt drained, once everything had been tied up they each went to their rooms.

Once Bella got into her room she realised that she was in Forks that she was thousands of miles away from her mother, she didn't stop the first tear as it fell from her eyes. Bella threw herself onto her bed and hugged the pillow to her chest, the rain gently hit the windows as she began to cry. Bella didn't hear her bedroom door open, but she did jump when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her red puffy eyes to her uncle, his clear silver eyes were looking at her with concern.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Bella shook her head and hugged the pillow tighter to her chest, she didn't object when he climbed on the bed and wrapped his arms around her and began humming a tune that she didn't know. Slowly listening to the sound of his heartbeat and the humming Bella slowly fell asleep feeling safe inside of her uncle's arms.

When she awoke she was alone in her bed, but she could tell by the bed sheets that she hadn't been alone in her bed, from the looks of things her uncle had fallen asleep as well. Bella found that she didn't mind it and it had been one of the best nights sleep that she ever had, when she finally got down the stairs breakfast was already set up on the table.

Angel was in the kitchen flipping pancakes, he was fully dressed in a suit and Bella wondered if he wore anything else. Charlie was sat the table reading the newspaper and had a cup of coffee next to him, there was also a plate of crepes in front of him as well. Regina wasn't at the table and Bella knew that she wouldn't see her aunt until she was fully dressed.

It was strange how the two of them dressed, she had never seen them in anything casual, she had always seen them in smart clothing, suits, skirts, dress shirts. She doubted that they even owned a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, Bella fell into her chair as she looked at the fresh fruit that was making her feel hungry.

"Sleep well?"

Bella nodded her head and began piling up her plate, she heard the sound of high heels as someone came into the dining room.

"Morning."

Angle raised the spatula in greeting, Charlie raised his coffee cup and Bella smiled at her. Regina chuckled at the sight, she looked at the plate of crepes that Charlie had moved in front of him, she knew for a fine fact that there was enough crepes for everyone at the table. Charlie was just refusing to share them, but Regina would soon change that all she needed to do was distract him.

"So Charlie what are your plans for today then?"

Charlie didn't look up from his paper as he responded.

"I have paperwork that I need to catch up on."

Regina nodded her head and slowly inched forwards to grab the plate of crepes that was just in reach, however before she had chance to get the plate it had been moved by a vastly amused Charlie.

"Nice try."

Regina pouted and looked towards the kitchen.

"Angel!"

Bella heard the sigh as the man came out of the kitchen with a plate of bacon and some pancakes.

"Yes, sweet darling little sister?"

Regina pointed an accusing finger at Charlie as she continued to pout.

"He won't share the crepes!"

Angle gave a put on sigh and moved the plate of crepes away from Charlie and gave him the plate of bacon instead, Charlie looked at the bacon before he grumbled but began putting some onto his plate along with some pancakes. Soon everyone had ate and was ready for their day, Charlie headed out as he needed to get to the station early and Bella would be heading to school soon, Regina had left shortly after Charlie stating that she needed to check up on something.

Angel wasn't to bothered by the fact as he made Bella a packed lunch as he knew that school food was disgusting he had often heard the teenagers complaining about it. He held out a brown paper bag to Bella who took it with a smile, and walked out of the door. When she got out of the house she stopped to look at her 'new' truck.

It was a faded red colour, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. To Bella's intense surprise, she loved it. Bella didn't know if it would run or even if it would turn on when she put the key in the ignition, but she could easily see herself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.

Her day looked a little better now, she didn't have to rely on her dad for a lift to the school and even if she had asked him she would have been there a good couple of hours early. Bella walked down the gravel driveway, the gravel crunching under her feet as she continued to walk down it. Bella fished her keys out of her pocket and opened the door, Bella quickly climbed into the truck to keep dry.

Once inside the truck, it was nice and dry. Either Billy or Charlie had obviously cleaned it up, but the tan upholstered seats still smelled faintly of tobacco, gasoline, and peppermint. The engine started quickly, to her relief, but loudly, roaring to life and then idling at top volume. Well, a truck this old was bound to have a flaw. The antique radio worked, a plus that she hadn't expected. Bella smiled to herself, it had character this truck just like her family, it was old and clearly had seen a lot of miles but she loved it and she doubted that it was going to change.

Look out Forks high here comes Bella Swan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- Do not own Twilight, nor is any money made off this. **

**Authors note- Now, I know we have Second Chances up already. But bear with us! It will start picking up again soon! For now just enjoy this, once again me dear old Salllzy and Imaginary Raine bring you this!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Finding the school wasn't difficult, though Bella had never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, that made her stop Bella felt that it was a shame really, she could have continued to drive straight past it and she wouldn't have known. But she knew that she would get into trouble for it, and despite the fact that she was dreading it she knew that she needed to go. Bella took a moment to look at the school It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colour bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs she couldn't see its size at first and that made Bella wonder, just how big was it? Did everyone fit into one class? Or did they still have separate classes and teachers?

_Where was the feel of the institution?_ She wondered nostalgically. Where were the chain-link fences, the metal detectors?

Bella parked her truck in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading front office. No one else was parked there, so she was sure it was off limits and wasn't that just an exciting feeling? But she had decided that she would get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot, and she knew that she would have looked like one. Although it seemed like a much better idea than going inside of the school, no telling what might happen should she go inside of it. But she had agreed to go and she was going to go no matter how much she detested the idea.

Bella stepped unwillingly out of the toasty truck cab and walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges, it made the whole thing look morbid and nothing like any school that she had seen, she took a deep breath before opening the door. Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colour flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made her feel overdressed.

Not that she really could be blamed as Regina had picked the outfit out for her, it was a light blue cashmere jumper, black skinny jeans and a set of high-tops. All in all Bella felt sexy and empowered, mainly because they made her feel like that, but when she was with them?

It was strange... standing between the twins. She had always thought them to be gorgeous, what with their wavy, inky black hair, silver eyes and high cheekbones that they swore they had gotten from their father (Bella knew, as a matter of fact, that her and Charlie's brown hair and eyes had come from grandma Maria, whom she had been named after). Not that she thought her father was ugly. Au contraire, she would be the first to admit that Charlie was a sexy beast whenever he decided to put on a suit. It's just that she had always thought that she had drawn the short end of the stick. Though the twins - and even her dad - were always the first to scoff at that (Angel had swore that he would kick her ass if she didn't 'pull her shit together').

Bella also knew that Angel would go through with is threat as well, although she had only met them a couple of times she had still kept in contact with them. It was part of the reason why she got treated like family instead of some stranger, and she was grateful for that. The red-haired woman looked up.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan."

Bella informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. Bella knew that it was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last. Bella knew that she should ignore it, that she shouldn't let it get to her, but she also knew that by the end of the day she would be in tears and there would be nothing she could do about it.

"Of course."

She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. Bella wondered just how hard it could be to find one piece of paper, and it wasn't as if her name was last in the alphabet either. So why was it taking so long?

"I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school."

She brought several sheets to the counter to show Bella, _did she really think that she was that much of an idiot?_ Was the thought that ran through Bella's head. She went through her classes for her, and that felt like a slap to the face, did they really think that she was like her mother? It still didn't stop the woman from highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave her a slip to have each teacher sign, which she was to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at Bella and hoped, like Charlie, that she would like it here in Forks. Bella knew that she was going to, her family was here and so far they had been kick arse, and that was without anyone being reduced to tears. Bella hoped that it wouldn't come to that to soon, after all the Swan twins were vicious when someone upset a member of their family.

When she eventually went back out to her truck, other students were starting to arrive. Bella sighed as she drove around the school, following the line of traffic and she was glad that there is a line of traffic the urge to leave was getting stronger. She was also glad to see that most of the cars were older like hers and while she loved her truck and knew that it would keep her safe she knew that she would like a newer car as well, but still none of them were flashy. At Phoenix she had lived in one of the few lower-income neighbourhoods that were included in the Paradise Valley District. It was a common thing to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student lot. The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo, and it stood out. Still, she cut the engine as soon as she was in a spot, so that the thunderous volume wouldn't draw attention to her, not that it really mattered.

As everyone had looked at her truck anyway, and she knew why. It was something that they hadn't seen before and she knew that the rumour mill would be working in full swing as well, it was something that she wasn't looking forwards to.

Bella didn't want to be here, but she knew the education was important, and she also knew that she didn't relate well to people of her own age. Maybe the truth was that she didn't relate well to people, period. Even to her own mother, who she was close to which was saying something but then again she knew that she was closer to her aunt and uncle she was closer to them than anyone else on the planet even her own father, but even then she felt like they were never in harmony with her, never on exactly the same page. Sometimes she idly wondered if she was seeing the same things as everyone else she knew that she saw things different from her own eyes, she knew that the rest of the world was seeing thing differently through their eyes. Maybe there was a glitch in her brain, she had been told that time and time again and she had a glitch that she wasn't fully normal. But the cause didn't matter. All that mattered was the effect.

Still she was going to gather her courage and leave her truck, just as soon as her hands stopped shaking. Bella knew that everyone was looking at her and she didn't like it, but there was nothing that she could do about it.

~~~~ Charlie ~~~~

He sighed as he looked over the paperwork that had been left on his desk, he didn't want to do it but it needed to be done. He had left it for as long as possible and he knew that it was a bad habit that he had picked up, he also knew just who he had got it from as well.

Regina.

Charlie loved his older sister, and he always would. Her and Angel had practically raised them after their parents had died, he didn't know how and Regina couldn't remember what had happened, all he knew was when he had been five they had died. Still that was a life time ago or it seemed like it considering they had been born in.

1124

Well Regina and Angel had been born then he had been born some twenty years later, he knew that as a gifted his life would be under threat as well. If it wasn't the Romanians trying to kill them then it had been the witch hunts that had went on, it was part of the reason that they had fled England, but back then the witch hunts hadn't been a big thing.

It had only been small towns that had witch hunts, people who were different from them, and unfortunately for them their family had been different, more so than anyone else. He could remember his early childhood memories of Regina and Angel raising him, but he could barely remember his parents. Something that upset him slightly, all he could remember was a faint smell of ink and jasmine, something that he treasured.

He shook his head trying to dispel the rapidly darkening memories, he didn't have time to brood about it now, no right now he needed to get this paperwork done and then he could have a early shift, that was if nothing went wrong in the town. For such a small town it had a strangely high crime rate, something that bothered him to no end.

~~~ Regina ~~~~

She pursed her lips at her assistants incompetence, really how hard was it to sort out paperwork? She knew that the woman was young and fresh out of university, but that didn't change the fact that she had came into work late, had a love bite on her neck and reeked of alcohol. Regina wanted to fire her, she really did but she also knew that the young woman in front of her came from a rough background, which was why she was in two minds about firing her.

Regina pushed the debate to the back of her mind, she would think about it later, much later when she had a glass of wine in her hands and wasn't sorting out all of this paperwork.

"I am so sorry Miss Swan!

Regina wanted to snap at her, to reduce her to tears, but she was biting her tongue. What the woman did in her spare time was none of her concern, but it still boiled her blood that she couldn't even do such a simple job!

"Enough! You have one job, one! Yet as far as I can see you fail to do that! Not only did you turn up to work late, the ninth time in two weeks but you also reek of alcohol. This isn't the first time I have had complaints about you Miss Degra, I have had complaints about your work ethic, the way you treat your fellow colleagues and how you act as well!

Regina's words were cold and sharp she wanted to get her point across, she knew that the young woman in front of her had potential she could see it, all she needed was a little bit of polishing. Regina watched with hard eyes as the woman broke down in front of her, she pinched the bridge of her nose and passed the woman a tissue, she had the feeling that it was going to be a very long day.

~~~ Angel ~~~

He was bored, so very bored. There was hardly anything for him to do! He couldn't do any paperwork as that had been sorted out, there was also the fact that he had been told to take it easy, which he saw more as a guideline than anything else. There was nothing for him to watch and if there was anything on then it was a soap opera!

It was all very depressing for him, normally he would be at work by now. Yet here he was sitting on the couch with nothing to do! It wasn't like he could read a book either, he had read all of the books that were in the library which was saying something as most of the time he didn't get in until early hours of the morning and then was back at work by 5:30 AM, he still didn't know why his body hadn't collapsed on him sooner.

But that didn't change the fact that he needed something to do, something to take his mind off this boredom that was slowly destroying his brain, and he still needed his brain. How else would he run the business empire?

He was still wary of leaving it in someone else's hands as well, it had taken him years to build it up and knew that it could take a single moment to destroy it, something that he didn't want to happen. He gave another tired sigh and wondered what the rest of the family were doing.

~~~ Bella ~~~

Bella found that her lessons were boring and that she had already done the work that most of the teachers were talking about, she pondered over asking her mother to send her work over. She didn't want to do the work again and it looked like she would be doing it again unless she could find someway out of it, she also didn't want to do about Romeo and Juliet, she hated that play. Bella had vowed to herself long ago that she would never allow herself to become that lovesick foolish girl, she knew that being dependant on someone was a bad thing.

She almost sighed with relief when the bell rang signalling lunch time, Bella gathered her things and put them into her bag, and pulled out the brown bag that Angel had gave her earlier. Bella sighed and walked to the cafeteria, she wished that she was back at home and in bed, where she was warm and safe.

She found a table at the back of the room and sat there, she didn't want anyone to see her, she had heard the gossip that was going around about her and she found herself snorting at some of the rumours that she had heard. But sitting at the table that was near the back also gave her a good view of everything else, she could easily see the comings and goings of everyone else. It was then that she saw them, she couldn't help but notice them.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where Bella sat as possible in the long room, which was quite the feat considering she was sitting at the back of the room and the room wasn't exactly big either. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at her, unlike most of the other students and Bella knew that they were, it was hard not to feel the eyes of nearly every student on her, so it was safe for her to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held her attention.

Bella had been told that she could connect things before anyone else, that she could see things that most people missed, and while it had helped her it was this ability that caused her to look at them again.

They didn't look anything alike, and coming from Bella that was saying something as she didn't look anything like her aunt and uncle. Of the three boys, one was big muscled like a serious weight lifter or a wrestler, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond he reminded Bella of someone out of a fashion magazine. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze colour hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.

Bella wondered what the honey blond one had saw for him to give off that much sadness and pain, it wasn't clear to everyone else but to her it was clear as day, Bella bit into her apple as she continued to observe them.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque, she had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue or the kind of woman that you saw walking down a runway in some big fashion show, Bella knew that she was the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Bella also knew that it was going to grate on her nerves as well, she could tell that she looked down her nose at everyone and that got her blood boiling. However that wasn't going to stop her from observing the group, her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

Bella noticed that other than their looks, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the albino. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones, they also had dark shadows under those eyes purplish, bruise like shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or recovering from a broken nose. Although Bella noticed that their noses, all their features were straight, perfect, angular.

Bella had noticed this in just a few short moments, she could tell that none of them were related and were either foster children or they had been adopted, each one was very likely. Bella knew that it wasn't her place to go asking about everyone's life history and she knew what it was like to be stared at, she could see most of the other students staring at them and she could understand why.

Bella couldn't help but stare because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces that people never expected to see in day to day life perhaps they could be saw on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful maybe the perfect blond girl, or the bronze haired boy.

Bella felt a shiver go down her spine and had the feeling that someone was talking about her, she hated it when people didn't have the guts to ask questions to her face, they had to do it behind her back and it annoyed her to no end. Still she continued to observe the group, they were strange more strange than her family and that was saying something.

They were all looking away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as she could tell. As she watched, the small girl rose with her tray unopened soda, unbitten apple and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway, which just cemented the idea that she had done some modelling in her life Bella was sure of it. Bella watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step she wondered if the pixie like girl took dance lessons that could explain why she was so graceful, until she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than she would have thought possible.

Bella sighed and began pulling her sandwich apart, while she was hungry she couldn't really eat with all the eyes on her. She knew that they were talking about her and it grated on her nerves, Bella couldn't wait until it was the end of the day.

~~~~ Charlie ~~~~

He sighed as he finished filing the last of the paperwork, his hand had cramp in it and he really need a good cup of coffee, something that he had an addiction to. Not that it was a bad one, he just couldn't function without a good cup of coffee. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was time for lunch, he grabbed his keys and made his way to the front of the office.

"Going to lunch."

With that parting statement Charlie left the station, and made his way to his cruiser. He knew that Angel would still be up and most likely bored out of his head, but there was very little that they could do about the boredom, it was a well known fact that the man hated to sit still. It drove him crazy, and while most of the time it wouldn't be an issue, this time it was mainly because things had a tendency of exploding when he was bored.

Charlie expected to find the house in ruins or at least see a fire engine, maybe Angel had blown up the car, there was a lot of things that he could do when he was bored. It also didn't help that he had destructive tendencies as well, but they mainly came out when the family was threatened.

That was what he had expected. Especially with it being Bella's first day of school as well, still he was not expecting the sound of a violin being played as he neared the front door, the notes were sharp and crisp, as they often were when Angel played. Charlie listened to his elder brother play a bit more before he opened the door, there sitting on the couch in front of the fire that was merrily burning away was Angel.

His eyes were closed, his hair that was normally in a clip was free and rested gently on his shoulder blades. He looked peaceful, Charlie didn't want to disturb him but knew that his elder brother knew he was there.

"There is food in the oven."

Silver eyes looked at Charlie, there was a small spark of happiness in those normally cold eyes. The same eyed that Regina had, just as Charlie was about to speak the front door got slammed open and Regina came storming into the house, she threw her sunglasses onto the table and moved towards the kitchen.

Regina walked back into the living room and placed a wine glass on the table before she set the bottle of wine down next to her glass, Charlie looked at his older sister as he asked.

"Rough morning?"

Regina breathed heavily through her nose, she rubbed her temples as she tried to stop the headache that was beginning to form.

"You have no idea, how was work on your end?"

Charlie hummed and jumped when a plate of chicken pasta bake was placed in front of him, it was clear that they wouldn't be using the dining room table at the moment, still it would make a nice change.

"It was quiet, for once. Normally I have had a call by now."

Angel sat back down on the couch and placed a sandwich in front of Regina, he pointed to the plate.

"Eat, Gina."

Regina sighed and looked at the ham salad sandwich that had been placed in front of her, there was even salad cream on the side, it was times like this that she was glad that Angel could read her so well. She grabbed the plate and rested it on her lap, she was going to enjoy this.

With both Charlie and Regina eating Angel allowed a small smile to come to his face, his picked up his violin and began playing for the two of them, the three of them wished that Bella was there so she could enjoy it as well. Still there was always later on in the night, it would be a perfect way to end the day.

~~~~ Bella ~~~~

She was sat in her truck, she couldn't believe the day that she had just had, at first she had thought that everything was going well. Sure she hadn't made any new friends and the only person she had talked to all day was a girl called Angela Webber, she liked the other girl and could see herself being friends with her.

Still nothing could compare to what Edward Cullen did, she had learned his name after he had been excused from the class, Bella shivered as she remembered the dark look in his eyes. It was like he wanted to eat her and not in the good way either, he had scared her and that was saying something. Right now all she wanted to do was go back home and curl up in her bed, but she knew that she couldn't not when her family was waiting to hear how her day had been.

She knew that she should tell them, that she should let them know about Edward but she was in two minds of whether she should or not. Bella sighed and started her truck, hopefully she would make up her mind before she got back shoved her keys into the ignition with more force than necessary, she just wanted to go home and possibly have a good cry. Right after she gorged herself on her uncle's cooking.


End file.
